Confrontation and Understanding:
by gooberlover
Summary: This is the sequel to Antagonizing Santana Lopez. Rated T for language! Faberry and mentions of Brittana..


_**I've decided to write a few another one shot to this making this the sequel and if I'm confident enough maybe a trilogy in the next couple of days.. I don't know yet. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Walking through the halls has become a constant battle for me, every time I glance over my shoulder my classmate were staring at me with confused but fearful expressions before averting their eyes. Ever since Quinn kissed me I've become a walking plague.

Even Finn won't utter two syllables to me and Jacob was nowhere in sight the past couple of weeks. I get to my locker and as I go to put my books away I see Quinn walking down the hall, she smiles at before passing me on the way to class but nothing really had changed between Quinn and I, I knew today would be no different, so I always come prepared with my slushy kit in my backpack.

I pull the rest of my books out of my locker and I could feel someone staring at me, it was like someones eyes were burning into the back of my head. I go to close my locker as the bell rings for class and I was startled by none other than the head cheerleader herself. "Hey Berry." Quinn smiles at me with a megawatt smile and I can't help but be confused.

She ignored me all last week, why shouldnt this week be just the same. Quinn takes a step closer to me and goosebumps cover my arms, does she need to be this close. "So.. I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee with me after school?" I just stare at her with my eyes widen in utter shock, Quinn Fabray just asked me out without actually asking me out. _What the H-E-L-L is going on?_

"I'm sorry Quinn I can't. I have other things to do." I slam my locker with force and begin to walk quickly to class, I can feel that Quinn is hot on my heals and I know that she is frustrated because I turned her down. She always says _Quinn Fabray never gets turn down_, well guess what? I turned her down. Quinn's pulls me to a stop right before I enter my class and maybe I remind you I'm already late for because the warning bell went off two minutes ago, I huff in defeat as the blonde cheerleader pulls me off to the side next to the lockers.

"Maybe we could hang out after your done with your things? I would really like to talk to you.." Quinn's fingers slowly glide along my forearm as she waits for my response, but I cant seem to utter a word while her hands are making goosebumps all over my body. I pull away from her slightly and I can see the disappointment on Quinn's face.

I just need some space between us so I can talk to her without wanting to kiss her senseless. "I have dance class after school till 4pm. You can pick me up from the dance studio if you want or I could just walk it's not far and I love to walk." I watch amusingly as Quinn bounces on her heels happily, I don't know why I said yes to this but seeing her happy makes me feel those butterflies that all the girls in glee club have been talking about.

"Okay, see you then." I go to turn around but Quinn's hand pull me back towards her, before I could utter a word in protest about being late for class Quinn's lips were on mine again. Why was this always happening, I don't fight it though. I quickly kiss her back before pulling Quinn at an arm's length away from me. "I'm already late for class. I'll see you after school."

I kiss Quinn's cheek chastely before walking quickly into the class room, all my classmates were staring at me as I take my assigned seat. I absentmindedly open my book and sit there staring into space as my teacher talks about the history of our country, but all I can think about was Quinn Fabray and her lips that taste like strawberry's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Quinn's POV**

I don't know what came over me. One minute I was walking past her on the way to my class then the next I was standing in front of her locker like a creeper. And I have know idea what came over me when I grabbed Rachel by the arm and kissed her senseless, I promised myself I wouldnt that I again. But there I was standing in the middle of the hall trying to suck Berry's face off. "Jesus, what is wrong with me?!" I quickly look up from my text book and everyone is staring at me confused as I was, oh fuck I said that out loud didn't I?

I glare around the room quickly and everyone goes back to what they were doing, well almost everyone. Santana just sat there smiling at me with that knowing look. Santana knew what happened between Rachel and I, I just don't know how she knows. "So you and hobbit huh? Never saw that one coming." She smirks at me as she turns the page in her magazine, I knew it she knew what happened and she's going to ruin me.

"If you fucking tell one person about Rachel and I. You will wish you were never born." I seeth quietly between my teeth as Santana looks back down at her magazine. "Dont worry. I'm not going to tell anyone about your nasty encounters with the hobbit." She turns the page in her magazine again as I stare at her with confusion and frustration, why is she not trying to hold this over me? Why is she being so nice about this? Santana has to be up to something and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

"Quinn you have understand that you and I are in the same boat." I look at her in disbelief as Santana puts her magazine away and turns her full attention to me, It looks as if she is she was going to actually one up to me. But her facial expression changes instantly and she gives me a hard as stone glare. "Listen to me and listen good. I don't give two shits about you and Rachel. Just keep her away from Brittany." Santana turns back in her seat and opens her math book, I sigh in relief and rest my head against my desk.

Now if I only knew what to do about Rachel, my thoughts keep turning back to her the whole time I'm in study hall and no matter what I do I cant turn my brain off. When the bell rings I quickly jump from my seat and quickly walk down the hallway hoping to catch a glimpse of the petite brunette, I know just one look and my mind would be set at ease.

But I hear her scream before I see her face and the loud aftermath that follows it. "YOU MAY BE FUCKING AROUND WITH THE HEAD CHEERIO BUT YOU ARE STILL A LIMA LOSER MANHANDS!" I quickly walk towards the choir room, but I stop in shock as two hockey players are standing on either side of Rachel with empty slushy cups in hand. I couldn't help myself after that, all I see is red.. Literally, it was all over Rachel from the tip of her head to the soles of her shoes.

"What the hell do you dumb jocks think your doing?!" I quickly walk over to the trio and they drop their cups in shame, I glance at Rachel and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. This has to stop, I started it and now I'm ending it. "If you guys throw one more slushy at anyone! I MEAN ANYONE! You will become my problem and once you are in my sights you are dead. You hear me?" The two jocks nod their heads tightly and go to walk away.

Now its time for this to stop, I've now decided to let the whole school have it while they are all listening. "If I see anyone throw a slushy at Rachel Berry again I will personal fuck you up! That goes for anyone. I dont care who you are or why you think she deserves it. No one fucks with Rachel she is off limits!" I look around the hallway making sure I got my point across before grabbing Rachel's hand a leading her towards the Cheerios locker room.

I pull her inside the fairly large room and lock it behind us, as I see Rachel slow sulk to the sinks I go to my cheerios locker pulling out a towel and spare clothes. "Here." I thrust my belongs into Rachel's hands and she just smile sadly at me. "There is shampoo and body soap in each other the stalls, its hanging up on the next to the shower nozzles. I'll be out here when you are done." Rachel only nods her head in response and quietly heads for the showers, That right there is when I realized_ I was falling in love with Rachel Berry._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
